FIG. 1 shows a waveform for a sawtooth signal that is generated by charging a capacitor with a constant current source. The magnitude (M) of the sawtooth signal generated by having a charging current (I) charge a capacitor (C) is given by:
      M    =                  Vend        -        Vref            =                        I          *          Tclk                C              ,where Tclk is the period of the sawtooth signal, Vref is the starting voltage, and Vend is the ending voltage of the sawtooth signal. The charging current (I) can be provided by a band-gap voltage (Vbg) and a resistor (R). The charging current for charging the capacitor (C) is given by: I: Vbg/R so that the magnitude of the sawtooth can be written as
  M  =                    Vbg        *        Tclk                    R        *        C              .  Variations in the values of fabricated resistors have a range of plus and minus 30 percent, while variations in fabricated capacitors have a range of plus and minus 20 percent, depending on fabrication process variations. Thus, the magnitude of a sawtooth signal can vary over a range of minus 36 percent to plus 78 percent. This range for the magnitude, or amplitude, of a sawtooth signal is not acceptable for a system requiring a high level of accuracy. Consequently, a simple charging circuit for a sawtooth generator requires trimming to adjust the magnitude of the sawtooth signal to a desired value. Consequently, a sawtooth generator is required which can provide a sawtooth output signal having a magnitude that is accurate in spite of process variations in component values.